The invention relates to an elevator rescue system particularly intended to free persons trapped in an elevator car. The freeing of trapped persons is necessary when for whatever reasons, e.g. the drop of the electrical network or a safety-related shut-down of the elevator, a moving elevator car comes to a standstill between floors with people trapped in the elevator car.